To wszystko wina kota
by euphoria814
Summary: Niemagiczne AU, gdzie Ron jest weterynarzem i to się doskonale składa, bo Severus ma tendencje do ratowania kotów kosztem staruszek.
1. Chapter 1

**betowała cudowna okularnicaM:*:* :***

* * *

Wszystko zaczęło się od kota. Małego, zmokniętego kota, który jakimś cudem ominął koło jego samochodu, ale Severus i tak był w fazie hamowania, więc prawie potrącił staruszkę stojącą na przystanku. Czyli balans liczby żyć na tym świecie tylko cudem się nie wyrównał. Severus zresztą zaczął zastanawiać się czy zwierzak przeżyje kilka kolejnych dni. Pogoda bowiem miała być straszna, a już teraz po drogach płynęły większe i mniejsze strumienie.  
Kociak wskoczył na chodnik i wpatrywał się w niego tymi swoimi wielkimi oczami, jakby do końca nie rozumiał co się stało.

\- Cholera – westchnął Severus, otwierając drzwi.

\- Nic mi się nie stało – poinformowała go staruszka, machając do niego swoją parasolką.

Severus jednak zignorował ją i sięgnął po zmokniętą, gapiącą się na niego kulkę futra.

\- Jeśli mnie podrapiesz… - urwał, czując się jak idiota.

Rozmawianie z kotem zapewne nie świadczyło dobrze o jego stanie psychicznym. Z drugiej jednak strony przecież kot na pewno nie zamierzał na niego donieść.

Zatem wszystko zaczęło się od kota i Severus nie zamierzał temu zaprzeczać.

ooo

Kot okazał się zaskakująco dobrym towarzyszem, gdy akurat nie próbował dobrać się do jego kanapek albo butów. Jakimś cudem udało mu się tak przegryźć jego sznurówki, że końcówki zostały w jego dłoniach tuż po tym jak zaczął je wiązać. Kot zniknął oczywiście z pola widzenia słysząc soczystą cholerę, która wymknęła mu się z ust. Severus jednak nie zamierzał się przejmować. Tego kot też przecież nie naskarży.

Severus westchnął, wyciągając inne buty, które były równie czarne jak poprzednie. Oraz dziesięć innych par, które miał w szafie. Może i Albus żartował z jego monochromatyczności, ale przynajmniej teraz nie miał problemu z tym co na siebie włożyć.

ooo

Wiedział oczywiście, że nie utrzyma w sekrecie obecności kota. Zwierzak miał tendencje do zostawiania na jego czarnej koszuli białej sierści. Kot miał futro różnej barwy, ale jakimś cudem to jasne kłaki przylepiały się do niego najmocniej. Zresztą nie to sprawiło, że Minerwa kichnęła w jego stronę, gdy usiedli do stołu podczas obrad.

\- Czy ty masz kota? – spytała kobieta niemal natychmiast.

Severus skrzywił się nieznacznie. Oczywiście musiała być tak okropnie bezpośrednia. Miał zamiar zignorować jej pytanie, ale Albus uśmiechnął się szeroko, jakby ktoś właśnie ofiarował mu bukiet z gwiazd. Zapewne sądził, że Severus zaczyna humanizować się, co było wielkim błędem. On może i miał zwierzaka, ale na pewno to McGonagall i Dumbledore mieli kota, nie wiedział tylko jeszcze na jakim punkcie.

\- Z jakiejś specjalnej hodowli? – zainteresował się Albus, ignorując, że pozostali nauczyciele czekali na rozpoczęcie zebrania.

Oczywiście raz na miesiąc spotykali się tutaj głównie po to, aby omówić swoje życie prywatne. Już zdążył zniechęcić większość kadry do pokazywania mu tych okropnych zdjęć dzieci i wnuków. Miał nadzieję, że Albus nie liczył na fotografie kota.

\- Z ulicy – odparł krótko i zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Mam alergię, ale się nie przejmuj – powiedziała natychmiast Minerwa, jakby faktycznie miał zamiar cokolwiek zrobić z tym fantem.

\- Byłeś już z nim u weterynarza? – spytał Albus.

Słowa nie twoja sprawa utknęły mu na języku. Faktycznie kot mógł potrzebować szczepienia. Albo odkażania. Co prawda wykąpał zwierzaka w specjalnym szamponie i żyli przez to w pewnego rodzaju cichej wojnie, która przyniosła satysfakcję obu stronom. Jednak kot mógł potrzebować fachowej diagnozy.

Severus wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Co z zachowaniem ostatnich klas w tym miesiącu? – spytał, chcąc odwrócić uwagę wszystkich od siebie.

Flitwick poczerwieniał na twarzy, co tylko oznaczało, że strzelił w dziesiątkę. Ci młodociani bandyci na pewno prześladowali niezbyt wysokiego profesora.

ooo

Kot spoglądał na niego uważnie, gdy Severus tłumaczył mu, że nie mają innego wyjścia. Weterynarz był koniecznym etapem na długiej drodze kociego życia, które okazało się pełne szczepień i wizyt kontrolnych. Strony, które odwiedził, wypełnione były informacjami na temat wystaw i możliwych profitów wychodzących z posiadania kota ze specjalnej hodowli i od razu zignorował większość informacji. Jedyne czego chciał to, żeby jego kot przestał zagryzać jego sznurówki i nie nasikał mu na koszulę w akcie zemsty.

Mieli za sobą już kąpanie, ale sądząc po artykule Kot i ja – pierwsza wizyta u weterynarza, zwierzak mógł uznać szczepienie jako personalny atak na siebie. Nie wspominano tego z rzeczonej publikacji, ale Severus znał drania. Coś takiego nie mogło się obejść bez odwetu.

\- To dla twojego własnego dobra – poinformował kota poważnie i o dziwo zwierzak przyglądał mu się bardzo uważnie.

Więcej inteligencji widział też we wzroku kota niż jakiekolwiek ucznia, którego uczył.  
W związku z tym zdecydował się ukryć swoje ubrania na wyższych półkach, podobnie jak przynajmniej dwie pary butów, ponieważ nie ważne ile sznurówek kupował, zawsze wydawało mu się, że ma niedostateczną ilość.

A kot był u niego dopiero cztery dni.

ooo

Kot w drzwiach lecznicy zrozumiał, iż został oszukany, czego Severus nie rozumiał. Wyjaśnił zwierzakowi gdzie idą i nie próbował go przekupywać przekąskami. Fakty były takie, że ta wizyta była konieczna, a wyrabianie u kota niezdrowych nawyków żywieniowych mogło sprawić tylko, że bywaliby tutaj częściej. Kot ewidentnie tego nie chciał.

Długa kolejka złożona z właścicieli psów, a nawet chomików, zdawała się zawierać dziwne porozumienie. Dzieciaki mniej lub bardziej rozwrzeszczane ściskały swoje zwierzaki jak zabawki, więc z satysfakcją zobaczył, że jego kot zaczyna się wzdrygać. Może głupiemu zwierzakowi wpadnie w końcu do łba, że mogło być gorzej.

Kot zresztą trafił do weterynarza czym prędzej, aby nie przyciągać zbytniej uwagi psów. I Severus nigdy wcześniej nie miał tak wielkiej ochoty wrócić do domu i przysiąść na swoim fotelu z herbatą w dłoni.

\- Weasley – warknął, nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać.

Jego były uczeń wpatrywał się w niego tak tępo jak jeleń, którego oświetliły światła samochodu. Dzieciak jakimś cudem skończył zatem szkołę. I jakiś college. Jak to zrobił pozostało dla niego to jednak tajemnicą.

\- Pan profesor – pisnął Weasley jak za starych dobrych czasów.

Nie mogło minąć więcej jak siedem lat, gdy ostatnio się widzieli.

\- Co panu dolega? – spytał Weasley jak idiota, którym był.

\- Jestem u weterynarza z kotem – poinformował go Severus. – Jak sądzisz, co mi dolega? – spytał cicho.

Asystentka stojąca w rogu zachichotała, jakby nie słyszała niczego bardziej zabawnego.

Weasley zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Oczywiście nie jest pan… - urwał jego były uczeń. – Uhm… Ma pan kota. Co jest kotu? – spytał Weasley, starając się brzmieć pewnie.

Kot jednak spojrzał na jego roztrzęsione dłonie i nie wydawał się być pod wrażeniem. Severus totalnie go popierał.

\- To mały kot. Trzeba sprawdzić czy nic mu nie jest – podpowiedział Severus, dziękując bogom, że sprawdził w internecie jak powinna przebiegać pierwsza taka wizyta.

\- Ma pan książeczkę zdrowia? – spytała pielęgniarka, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Nie. Jesteśmy pierwszy raz u weterynarza – przyznał, obserwując uważnie oszczędne ruchy kobiety.

\- Proszę pozwolić za mną. Wypełnimy wszystko i wyjaśnię panu jak często należy się zgłaszać, jeśli jeszcze pan tego nie wie – odparła, a Weasley westchnął z ulgi tak mocno, że niemal poruszył roletami.

Severus spojrzał na swojego byłego ucznia, zastanawiając się jak bardzo kompetentny jest ten młody mężczyzna.

\- Weasley, ten kot gryzie i drapie – poinformował weterynarza, ponieważ przynajmniej tak nikłe ostrzeżenie po latach znajomości mu się należało.

\- To nie mój pierwszy, panie profesorze – odparł Weasley ignorując jego słowa.

ooo

Kiedy prawie pół godziny później wychodził z lecznicy, Weasley miał ślady pazurów na twarzy, które próbował kiepsko ukryć kołnierzykiem koszuli. Kot wydawał się w pełni usatysfakcjonowany, a Severus sądził, że zrobił najgorszy interes życia. Zapewne niemowlęta kosztowały w utrzymaniu mniej i nie biły swoich lekarzy.

Co do przegryzania sznurówek i sikania w mieszkaniu, Severus nie był już taki pewny.

ooo

Kot jakimś cudem dostał się do jego awaryjnych koszul oraz dwóch par butów, które zostały ukryte na najwyższej półce. Severus nie był do końca pewien czy jest bardziej wściekły czy zaintrygowany. Raz jeden sąsiadka zostawiła pod jego opieką dzieci i żadne z nich nie rozwiązało zagadki jak dostać się na meble w poszukiwaniu ciastek.

A dzieci mają przeciwstawne kciuki.

Utwierdziło go to tylko w przekonaniu, że w odróżnieniu od kota – cała reszta to skończeni idioci. W ramach zemsty wykąpał kota, tłumacząc mu, że to normalne po wyjściu z mieszkania.

ooo

Kiedy Severus wstał rano, kota nie było na jego poduszce. Sznurówki wydawały się niedogryzione, a jedzenie nietknięte. Rozejrzał się wokół, zastanawiając się czy jest to forma podstępu. W końcu to szczepienie nie mogło nie boleć. Dłonie Weasleya trzęsły się tak bardzo, że igła zapewne przebiła więcej tkanek niż miała na celu.

To tłumaczyło dlaczego kot skupiał się przy drapaniu tym obszarom, które miały całkowicie wyeliminować przeciwnika. Weasley miał szczęście, że nie stracił oka.

Severus wszedł do salonu, dostrzegając otwarte drzwi balkonowe, klnąc na czym świat stoi. Z dwojga opcji, które pojawiły się w jego głowie to na pewno kot rozpracował jak poruszać klamką. Właśnie miał wyjść na zewnątrz, gdy usłyszał całkiem dobrze znany sobie głos.

\- Rany boskie! Zabieraj to! Zabieraj to! – krzyczał nikt inny jak Weasley.

Ściany mieszkania nie były znowuż tak cienkie, ale chłopak wybiegł na balkon.

\- Rany boskie! Harry to mnie chce zabić! – wrzeszczał Weasley jak przystało na odważnego weterynarza i Severus ze spokojem zaczął się ze swojego balkonu przyglądać jak chłopak próbuje w samych bokserkach strzepnąć z siebie jego kota.

Kot jednak nie należał do amatorów.

\- Czekaj! Ja to skądś znam! – dodał Weasley o kilka tonów za głośno biorąc pod uwagę, że mieli do czynienia z niedzielnym porankiem.

Na balkonie zresztą pojawił się drugi młody mężczyzna. Bokserki nie zakrywały wiele, ale nieznajomy nie wydawał się być zawstydzony swoją nagością.

\- Przyszedł za mną, żeby mnie załatwić! – krzyczał Weasley, chociaż kot przestał mu już zagrażać.

\- Gdybyś go zaszczepił delikatnie, zapewne nie byłoby tego problemu – poinformował go bezlitośnie Severus.

Weasley wydał z siebie dziwny skrzek i wbiegł do mieszkania. Ten drugi, zwany Harrym, przyglądał mu się ciekawie, a potem zerknął na zwierzaka, którego trzymał w dłoniach.

\- To pana kot? – spytał jak ostatni idiota, ale przynajmniej nie czekał na odpowiedź Severusa.

Przechylił się przez barierkę, podając mu zwierzaka, który zdawał się uśmiechać z satysfakcją.

\- Jestem Harry – przedstawił się chłopak. – Przepraszam za Rona…

\- Weasley powinien rozważyć swoją drogę kariery, jeśli boi się kilkumiesięcznego kota. One dorastają – odparł Severus, uśmiechając się krzywo.

Harry roześmiał się cicho, jakby nie słyszał niczego bardziej zabawnego.


	2. Chapter 2

**betowała okularnicaM :*:*:***

* * *

Problem z Weasleyem był taki, że jak zauważyło się go raz, niczym zaraza pojawiał się wszędzie tam, gdzie go nie chciałeś. Od czasu feralnej niedzieli chłopak jakimś cudem wpadł na niego, gdy wracał z warzywniaka, a potem kolejny raz, gdy Severus wychodził z windy. Aż kusiło go, aby zacząć nosić kota w swojej nauczycielskiej torbie niczym te puste dziewczęta, z których każda planowała zostać Paris Hilton.

Może nawet zaczęłyby zwracać uwagę na to co mówił, gdyby uważały, że zaczyna wyznaczać trendy w modzie.

Jego kot jednak znając wredne usposobienie zwierzaka, zapewne zachowywałby się Weasleyowi na przekór, niczym dżentelmen, którym był. Albo dama. Severus wciąż nie był pewien co do płci i nie nadał kotu imienia.

W końcu mieszkali obaj i gdyby kot mógł mówić, i wrzeszczał 'człowieku' wiadomym byłoby, że to odnosi się do Severusa. Zwierzak zresztą bardzo szybko opanował sposób porozumiewania się z nim za pomocą zwykłego darcia mordy.

Na przykład za każdym razem, gdy Weasley opuszczał swoje mieszkanie i przechodził koło ich drzwi. Kot zapewne wciąż miał za złe weterynarzowi tak niegodne traktowanie i Severus nie potrafił mu się dziwić. Gdyby Weasley postanowił być lekarzem, sam zacząłby odwiedzać jakiś miejscowych buddyjskich mnichów, którzy otworzyli niewielki sklepik po drugiej stronie ulicy.

Problem z jego byłym uczniem polegał też głównie na tym, że posiadał o wiele zbyt przyjaznego współlokatora. Chłopak zawsze uśmiechał się o wiele zbyt chłopięco w jego stronę, gdy pomagał mu wstawać za każdym razem, gdy Weasley staranował go swoim wielkim cielskiem.

I pytał o kota, jakby to był odpowiedni temat do rozmowy. Weasley za każdym razem wyglądał na mocno przerażonego i spoglądał za ramię, jakby spodziewał się, że zwierzak gdzieś tam w ciemności korytarza czyha na jego życie.

O ile Severus się orientował, kot zajmował się w tym czasie żuciem jego sznurówek.

ooo

Kiedy kot znikł ponownie, Severus tym razem zdążył założyć koszulę, zanim wyszedł na balkon. Idealnie dobrał czas, bo Weasley zaczął wrzeszczeć sekundy później. A potem usłyszał całkiem przyjemny dla uszu śmiech Harry'ego.

\- Ron, on się tylko chce pobawić – śmiał się chłopak.

\- Pazurami? – krzyczał Weasley.

Harry śmiał się nadal, a coś nieprzyjemnie przewracało się w żołądku Severusa. Chłopak mógł mieć nie więcej jak dwadzieścia pięć lat. Może w świetle prawa był dorosły, ale Severus z kolei był na tyle starszy od niego, by być jego znienawidzonym nauczycielem. Jak to się stało w przypadku Weasleya.

Dawno już zresztą nie czuł takiego dziwnego pociągu do kogokolwiek, zapewne zatem musiał być to jakiś syndrom wieku średniego. Przygarnął kota, chociaż nienawidził istot oddychających tym samym powietrzem co on. I nawet zaczynał uznawać to stworzenie za dość interesujące, jakby nie miał nic lepszego do roboty.

Brakowało tylko, aby włożył granatową koszulę i pozwolił do siebie mówić 'Sev', o czym Trelawney zapewne marzyła od lat.

Harry wyszedł na balkon w samych bokserkach. I Severus miał dziwne wrażenie, że chłopak wiedział doskonale, że on czekał już na swojego zwierzaka. Oznaczałoby to, że Harry specjalnie na siebie za wiele nie założył, ale to było bez sensu. Przynajmniej w jego świecie.

\- Chyba się naprawdę uwziął… uwzięła? – zawahał się chłopak.

Severus zabrał kota z jego rąk i nie umknęło mu jak Harry wygląda świetnie w samej bieliźnie. Młodość miała same plusy. Jego ciało było równie smukłe, ale nie tak przyjemnie wyrzeźbione. Nie miało tego przyjemnego zdrowego koloru, który nadawało światło słoneczne.

\- Kiedy rzuci się jeszcze raz na Weasleya, powiedz mu, żeby sprawdził jaka to płeć. Ja nie jestem szowinistą. Wszystko mi jedno kto go bije – odparł i chłopak uśmiechnął się niemal całym sobą.

Severus mógł przysiąc, że widzi jak jego oczy błyszczą.

\- Postaram się zatem zamykać chociaż sypialnie. Jest tak ciepło, że śpimy z Ronem przy otwartych drzwiach balkonowych – poinformował go Harry i Severus zamarł.

Skinął tylko chłopakowi, wracając do swojego mieszkania.

ooo

Zastanawiał się jak złe było myślenie o chłopaku swojego byłego ucznia. Weasley musiał się dobrze ukrywać, bo nawet jego gej radar nie wykrył rudzielca, a mógł się pochwalić naprawdę całkiem sporą trafnością. Weasley po prostu nie pasował mu na homoseksualistę. Na hetero zresztą też nie. Severus po prostu nie chciał myśleć o jego życiu seksualnym w ogóle. Chłopak dał się pobić w końcu małemu kotu.

Z Harrym sprawa się miała jednak inaczej. Czuł, że uśmiechy chłopaka nie były przypadkowe, ale jednocześnie otrzymywał je jedynie, gdy Weasley ich nie widział. Może to nagle nabierało sensu ,dlaczego mieszkało razem dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn.

Problem z Weasleyem zatem nie został rozwiązany.

ooo

Kolejna fala ulew sprawiła, że kot nie miał jak zrobić włamu do sąsiadów, ale za to Severus dowiedział się, gdzie dokładnie znajduje się sypialnia Weasleya. Zwierzak bowiem nie odstępował jednej ze ścian nawet o krok. Dopóki nie zachciało mu się żreć albo spać na jego ulubionym wełnianym swetrze.

Severus nie był fanem spędzania czasu w fotelu, ponieważ nie był staruszkiem, ale pogoda nie zachęcała wcale do wychodzenia z domu. Nie sądził jednak, aby jego sąsiedzi mieli podobne problemy. Weasley był zaskakująco ruchliwy.

Dlatego był trochę zaskoczony, gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Harry stał lekko przemoknięty z parasolką w dłoniach. Zatem deszcz nie dość, że siąpił to jeszcze zacinał.

\- Ron zostaje do późna w pracy… - zaczął chłopak, wyciągając w jego stronę niewielką siatkę. – Pomyślałem, że ciastka się zmarnują. Obawiam się, że są trochę rozmoknięte, a na pewno nie dotrwają do czasu, gdy Ron wróci…. – wyjaśniał Harry.

Severus na końcu języka miał, że nie jadał słodyczy, ale jakoś mimowolnie zrobił chłopakowi miejsce i Harry wszedł do jego mieszkania, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Kot obserwował go ciekawie, ale zaraza wyjątkowo wydawała się nie mieć złych intencji.

\- Jest mniej agresywny, gdy Rona nie ma w pobliżu – zauważył Harry, ściągając swój przemoczony płaszcz.

\- Albo czeka aż wyschniesz. Nie przepada za wodą – odparł Severus, trzymając w dłoni pakunek z ciastkami jak ostatni idiota.

Kiedy ostatnim razem dostał coś podobnego, okazało się, że jego uczniowie podjęli idiotyczny plan otrucia go. Jakby nie miał pojęcia jak smakują środki przeczyszczające w karpatce. Nienawidził amatorów.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego tak jak zawsze to robił. Severus zaczął nazywać to swoim własnym specjalnym uśmiechem i po prostu wiedział, że jeśli do tej pory nie zasłużył na piekło, niedługo już to zrobi. Chłopak zresztą wodził wzrokiem po całym jego ciele, jakby chciał wyłapać jak najwięcej szczegółów. Dotąd zawsze widzieli się półnago albo okutani w płaszcze. Severus nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że normalne ubranie robi taką różnicę dopóki nie dostrzegł, że koszulka Harry'ego wydobywa jakiś nowy odcień zieleni z jego oczu. A może po prostu ją podkreśla.

Albus byłby wniebowzięty.

Harry spojrzał na niego jeszcze raz, a potem zaczerwienił się wściekle i Severus nie miał pojęcia dlaczego pełna przyjaźni i wzajemnego przyciągania atmosfera zmieniła się tak nagle.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jest pan księdzem – wykrztusił w końcu Harry. – Czy powinienem się do pana jakoś specjalnie zwracać.

Severus – znajdowało się na końcu jego języka, gdy nagle dotarło do niego, co mówił chłopak.

\- Co? – spytał zdezorientowany, a potem spojrzał na swoją czarną koszulę i równie ciemne spodnie.

Kot spoglądał na niego, jakby chciał mu powiedzieć, że takie są fakty.

\- Nie jestem księdzem – odparł odrobinę zirytowany i Harry zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Och, oczywiście. Przepraszam. To trochę głupie z mojej strony – zaczął się plątać chłopak. – Przeważnie panuję nad tym co mówię… - ciągnął dalej.

Kot przysunął się do nich bliżej i nie był pod wrażeniem.

\- Lubię czerń. Pomaga w pracy. Jest czystym kolorem – wyjaśnił Severus i sam poczuł się jak idiota.

Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz próbował oczarować rozmową kogokolwiek. W zasadzie może to i lepiej, bo ostatni krąg piekieł dla tych, którzy podrywają chłopaków swoich byłych uczniów na pewno tam gdzieś na niego czekał. I zapewne pełen był Albusów, którzy chcieli się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Severusowi wystarczał jeden. I świadomość, że przez całe życie nie pozbędzie się traumy z tego dnia. Zdał sobie bowiem sprawę, że chociaż nigdy się tego nie spodziewał, nadeszła chwila, gdy faktycznie pożądał tego, co miał Weasley.

Całkiem wysokiego i wydającego się być bystrym na swój sposób Harry'ego, który wpatrywał się teraz w niego swoimi wielkimi oczami. I z nimi faktycznie było coś nie tak, bo chłopak zaczął mrugać szybko, o wiele za szybko.

\- Soczewki kontaktowe? – zdziwił się Severus.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, wyciągając futerał z okularami.

\- Mógłbym skorzystać z twojej łazienki. Wyjmowanie ich nie wygląda przyjemnie. Ron zawsze wrzeszczy na ten widok – poinformował go chłopak.

Severus nigdy nie miał dobrego zdania o rudzielcu i to miało się najwyraźniej tylko pogłębiać.

\- Tamtędy – wskazał mu drogę. – Zaniosę ciastka do salonu – dodał.

Kiedy parę minut później Harry pojawił się z powrotem na jego nosie znajdowały się całkiem sporych rozmiarów okulary. Na pewno były niemodne, bo cała rewia w ich szkole sprawiła, że chcąc nie chcąc mógłby założyć swojego prywatnego bloga, ale dziwnie pasowały Harry'emu. I jeśli miał chociaż cień nadziei, że chłopak straci jakąś część swojego uroku, gdy jego twarz skryje się za szkłami, mógł się z nią pożegnać na zawsze.

Harry wyglądał jeszcze bardziej zadziornie. Nie do końca jak intelektualista, ale bardziej ekscentryk, który wie czego chce od swojego życia i nie przejmuje się słowami innych.

Severus czuł się przez to trochę przytłoczony.

\- Herbaty? – spytał, starając się nie brzmieć jak jedna z jego osiemdziesięcioletnich ciotek.

Jednak do ciastek pasował tylko ten napój albo mleko. A nie chciał traktować Harry'ego jak dziecko.

Nalał im po jednej filiżance, starając się nie myśleć, że kot uważa go teraz za idiotę. Zwierzak jednak upierdliwie siedział na oparciu kanapy i świdrował go swoimi ślepiami.


	3. Chapter 3

**betowała cudowna okularnicaM :*:*:***

* * *

Severus czuł, że jest złym człowiekiem. Może nie całkiem przypadkowo wpadali na siebie z Harrym, gdy obaj wracali z pracy. Oficjalnie nie przyznawał się do tego i nawet kot nie wydusiłby od niego tego zeznania, ale bywało tak, że specjalnie zwalniał, gdy dostrzegał, że jest kilka minut przed czasem w domu. Zresztą przecież zawsze mógł poświęcić na parkingu minutę lub dwie, żeby wyjąć torby z zakupami. Albo przejrzeć zawartość schowka. 

Jego samochód wręcz lśnił, może nawet bardziej niż za czasów swojej młodości. 

Severus czuł, że to niewłaściwe, ale rozmawiało mu się z Harrym naprawdę dobrze. Chłopak zresztą nie wydawał się być też jednym z tych wrażliwców, których przerażał jego humor. Trelawney nigdy nie spytała go jakie jest jego zdanie o pierwszej 'c', gdy wyjaśnił jej ze szczegółami na co zasługują jej uczniowie. 

Harry'ego bawiły jego słowa dokładnie tak jak powinny, bo chociaż Severus bywał szorstki, jednak stanowiło to po prostu element jego poczucia humoru. 

Chyba, że sprawa rozbijała się o kota, ponieważ na jego temat nie żartował. 

Spotykali się z Harrym na te krótkie pogawędki niemal codziennie i normalnie wierzyłby w przypadek, gdyby nie spostrzegł, że chłopak też zatrzymał się koło kiosku, przeglądając gazetę i przyspieszył dopiero, gdy dostrzegł jego samochód na ulicy. Wiedział, że nie był winny Weasleyowi nic. Nawet szacunku biorąc pod uwagę, że kot ewidentnie przeżywał jakąś traumę spowodowaną wizytą u weterynaryjnego beztalencia, ale jednak gryzła go świadomość, że zagadywał do nikogo innego jak chłopaka swojego ucznia. 

Miał tylko nadzieję, że Albus się o tym nie dowie.

ooo

Harry uwielbiał ciastka. Wydawało mu się to początkowo dziwne, gdy chłopak zawsze miał z sobą niewielki pakunek. Z tych krótkich rozmów w windzie wywnioskował, że Harry nie był wychowywany przez rodziców, a ci ludzie, którzy trzymali go pod swoim dachem, nie byli dla chłopaka zbyt mili. 

Harry zatem szybko się uniezależnił, co było widać. Weasley zapewne nie miał pojęcia co należałoby zrobić z połową warzyw, które jego chłopak nosił raz na kilka dni. Na korytarzu przeważnie po godzinie od powrotu Harry'ego z pracy roznosiły się przyjemne aromaty, co zdawało się dziwnie uspokajać kota. 

Zwierzak zresztą najwyraźniej uznał Weasleya za zbyt płochego przeciwnika, bo przestał się przekradać na tamten balkon. Swoje spacery ograniczył do łażenia po Severusie akurat wtedy, gdy ten miał wolne i do szkoły musiał wstawać dopiero za dwie godziny. Kot wdrapywał się na niego i podsuwał mu swój pyszczek pod twarz, jakby chciał sprawdzić czy Severus jeszcze oddycha. A raczej czy ten kawał chodzącego mięsa jest już gotowy do spożycia. Ponieważ jeśli chodziło o jego kota, Severus nie miał złudzeń. 

Drań zapewne po spożyciu jego zwłok, zabrałby się za Weasleya. 

Może Harry nawet nie broniłby go nawet tak zacięcie.

ooo

To był kolejny raz, gdy siedział w samochodzie, czując się trochę jak idiota. Torby z zakupami spoczywały na przednim siedzeniu, więc zaczął powoli wkładać z powrotem produkty, które się wysunęły podczas jazdy. Harry nie miał samochodu. Zapewne z Weasleyem wciąż byli na etapie spłacania swoich studiów jak większość młodych ludzi.  
Kusiło go, żeby zaproponować Harry'emu, że mógłby go podwieźć do sklepu albo zrobiliby razem zakupy, ale nawet w jego uszach brzmiało to podejrzanie. 

Chłopak zresztą uśmiechał się o wiele za szeroko na jego widok, jakby doskonale wiedział, że to przyciąganie jest przez niego wyczuwane. Z tym, że Severus wciąż nie miał pojęcia co z tym zrobić. 

Pukanie w szybę tak bardzo go zaskoczyło, że niemal uderzył głową w tapicerkę.

Wyprostował się i zamierzał nawrzeszczeć na żartownisia, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Harry macha do niego przyjaźnie. 

\- Pomyślałem, że ci pomogę – zaproponował chłopak. 

Gdzieś pomiędzy ciastkiem w jego salonie, a rozlaną z winy kota herbatą postanowili mówić sobie po imieniu. Może to był jeden z wielu pierwszych błędów, ale Severus nie chciał tego teraz analizować. 

Podał chłopakowi siatkę bez słowa i starał się nie myśleć o tym jak ich ramiona ocierają się o siebie, gdy wchodzili po schodach do kamienicy. Harry nie był tak wysoki jak on, ale szczupła sylwetka go optycznie wydłużała. Zresztą koszulki, które normalnie nosił chłopak zawsze to tylko podkreślały. 

Weszli do jego mieszkania, do kuchni i Severus odebrał siatki, zastanawiając się co dalej. Chłopak rozglądał się wokół, ale nie wydawał się chętny do wyjścia. Co było jednocześnie dobre i złe. 

\- Herbaty? – spytał Severus, biorąc głębszy wdech. 

Harry rozpromienił się i po prostu nie było lepszego słowa na określenie jego reakcji. Kot w progu zaczął ostrzyć pazury. 

\- Nie padało. Jesteś w strefie zagrożenia – ostrzegł go lojalnie Severus, sięgając po filiżanki.

ooo

Kot zachowywał się niezwykle przyzwoicie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że tak jak poprzednio, Harry nie zamierzał pozwolić mu wejść sobie na głowę. Dosłownie. Zwierzak starał się wspiąć po krześle, a potem ramieniu Harry'ego, ale chłopak tylko strzepnął kota na ziemię, jakby to była najbardziej odpowiednia reakcja. 

I faktycznie może była, bo Severus dostrzegł w oczach zwierzaka pewnego rodzaju szacunek. 

\- Lubi cię – stwierdził, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. 

Weasley zapewne dostałby zawału, gdyby usłyszał to słowo w jego ustach. Przez lata ich wspólnej nauki nigdy nie zawisło między nimi. 

Harry uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, jakby to Severus przyznał się do podobnej emocji względem niego. 

\- I ja lubię jego – odparł chłopak i za jego słowami kryło się coś więcej. 

Ta z pozoru niezobowiązująca rozmowa zeszła w stronę, której Severus się nie spodziewał. 

\- A gdzie jest Weasley? – spytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. 

\- Ron przeprowadza jakiś zabieg – odparł Harry lekko, marszcząc nagle brwi. – Wraca cuchnąc antyseptykami i krwią. Przeważnie staram się wtedy wejść do domu po tym jak weźmie kąpiel – ciągnął chłopak, patrząc na niego nagle niepewnie. – Moi rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym – wyjaśnił. – Podobno byłem zbyt mały, aby to pamiętać, ale nie znoszę tego zapachu. Może to głupie, ale… - urwał. 

\- Możliwe, że to jest wspomnienie albo po prostu jesteś jedną z tych osób, które po prostu nienawidzą krwi – odparł Severus, ponieważ nie potrafił pocieszać ludzi, ale miał za to pewną wiedzę na temat ludzkich wspomnień. – Albo może być tak , że chcesz, aby to było wspomnienie – dodał. 

Harry skinął głową, upijając kolejny łyk herbaty. 

\- Są położeni na Highgate*, Potterowie mają tam rodzinną kryptę – poinformował Severusa, chociaż ten nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. – Znasz ten cmentarz? – spytał Harry ciekawie. 

Severus zaprzeczył lekko głową. 

\- Moi rodzice są pochowali pod Salisbury – rzucił jedynie, czując się naprawdę dziwnie, prowadząc rozmowę o zmarłych z dwudziestoparolatkiem. 

\- Na pewno mieli piękny pogrzeb – stwierdził Harry, wprawiając go w jeszcze większe zdumienie. 

\- Nie umiem tego tak ocenić – zaczął ostrożnie, obracając w dłoniach filiżankę. 

Kot musiał coś wyczuć, bo wpełzł mu na kolana, próbując dorwać ciastka. 

\- W ogóle skąd go masz? – spytał Harry, pospiesznie zmieniając temat. 

I Severus był za to naprawdę wdzięczny. Nie chciał, aby Harry uważał go za człowieka, którego życie było skończone, a wszyscy nie żyli. Albus pomimo wszelkich starań nie chciał się przekręcić. 

\- Prawie przejechałem staruszkę, gdy ratowałem mu życie – powiedział, starając się, aby brzmiało to nonszalancko. 

Harry roześmiał się, jakby nigdy w życiu nie słyszał niczego bardziej zabawnego.

ooo

Świat był trochę szalony. Severus wiedział o tym doskonale, bo przede wszystkim jadąc z obecnym kotem w kolejną ulewę znowu musiał awaryjnie hamować. Kolejna staruszka była mniej wybaczająca i chyba zamierzała się w jego stronę parasolką. On jednak przeklinając na czym świat stoi, wyciągał spod swoich kół kolejnego kota. 

Możliwe, że był okres zbiorowych kocich samobójstw, a on przegapił to w prognozie.  
Jego kot spoglądał na niego ze swojego transportera, jakby chciał zapytać 'Jaja sobie robisz?' Prychnął na konkurencję, sprawiając, że futro na jego kolanach zesztywniało. Severus nie znał się na sprawach terytorialnych, ale szybko zrozumiał, że posiadanie drugiego kota w tak małym mieszkaniu byłoby idiotyzmem. Szczególnie, że kot Kot, ewidentnie tego nie chciał. I była to kwestia szacunku i tajnej umowy pomiędzy nimi dwoma. 

Gdyby jego kot chciał sobie do jego mieszkania sprowadzić drugiego człowieka, musieliby to przedyskutować wcześniej. 

Przeklął jeszcze raz, a potem narzucił na przemoknięte zwierzę swój sweter, zdając sobie naglę sprawę, że klinika weterynaryjna na pewno była już zamknięta.

ooo

Czuł się dziwnie pukając do Harry'ego i Weasleya. Z drugiej jednak strony chłopak bywał u niego czasami, więc nawet jeśli byłaby to kontr wizyta, miał do niej wszelkie prawo. I nawet jeśli Weasley oskarżyłby go flirtowanie, przecież to tak naprawdę Harry przychodził do niego. On miał wymówkę, znaczy mokrego kota w swetrze. 

\- Ja do Weasleya – powiedział, gdy tylko drzwi się otwarły. 

Harry z kieliszkiem wina w dłoni zamarł. 

\- Ron jest u dziewczyny – odparł szybko chłopak. – Ale wejdź. Coś się stało? – spytał szybko. 

Severus odchrząknął, starając się nie zamoczyć większej ilości powierzchni niż to konieczne. 

\- Ron jak Weasley? – spytał, żeby się upewnić. 

\- Ron nazywa się Weasley – odparł Harry. 

\- Ma dziewczynę? – upewnił się jeszcze. 

Harry roześmiał się naprawdę szczerze, a potem zmrużył oczy. 

\- Ja też byłem dość zaskoczony, gdy się dowiedziałem – zażartował chłopak. 

Severus przygryzł wargę, czując, że świat nagle stał się tak jakby jaśniejszy. Albo to była kwestia świateł przejeżdżającego samochodu. Otwierał usta, żeby dodać, że szok w kwestii Weasleya jest zrozumiały, gdy jego sweter poruszył się, przyciągając uwagę Harry'ego. 

\- Co tam masz? – spytał chłopak i Severus chcąc nie chcąc musiał pokazać mu kolejnego kota. – Jeden zero dla staruszek? – zażartował. 

\- Jeden zero dla kota – odparł Severus. – Weasleya… 

\- Nigdy nie ma, gdy jest potrzebny – dokończył za niego Harry. – Jego lecznica jest zamknięta o tak później porze, ale jutro rano powinieneś go złapać. 

Severus skrzywił się wyraźnie. 

\- Ten kot nie może u mnie zostać – poinformował Harry'ego tonem nieznoszącym dyskusji. – Mój kot go nie lubi – dodał, starając się nie czuć jak idiota. 

Harry pokiwał jednak głową, jakby to było całkiem logiczne. 

\- Może Ron nie zacznie wrzeszczeć jutro rano, gdy dostrzeże, że mamy kota w domu – zaczął niepewnie chłopak. 

Severus odetchnął z ulgą.

ooo

To wszystko wydarzyło się przez kota. Najpierw usłyszał wrzask, co oznaczało, że Weasley nie tylko wrócił do domu, ale również wstał. Śmiech Harry'ego przyszedł jako kolejna fala dźwięku i Severus dziękował bogom, że była niedziela. Jego kot przez chwilę wyglądał na urażonego, że nie był powodem tego rabanu. 

\- Harry! Harry! Weź to! Zabij to! Zabij! – krzyczał Weasley, więc prychnął w poduszkę, a potem z ociąganiem wstał. 

Ostatnim czego chciał to śmierć kota, którego udało mu się nie rozjechać. 

\- Skąd to w ogóle u nas? – darł się Weasley. 

\- Severus… - zaczął Harry, ale nie dokończył. 

\- On ma więcej niż jednego wrednego kota?! – krzyknął Weasley, wylatując na balkon zapewne w celu pozbycia się zwierzaka. 

Severus jednak już tam stał obwijając się tym razem szlafrokiem. 

\- I ma całkiem dobry słuch – odparł, a Weasley pobladł jak za starych dobrych czasów. – Jakim ty jesteś weterynarzem? – prychnął. 

\- Od chomików – przyznał Weasley automatycznie, starając się schować z powrotem w mieszkaniu i prawie wpadł na Harry'ego, który trzymał w dłoniach uratowanego wczoraj kociaka. 

\- Chyba jest zdrowy – stwierdził chłopak. – Nie sądziłem, że pracownicy cmentarzy mają takie szczęście do kotów – dodał wciąż z uśmiechem na ustach. 

Severus zamarł, lekko zaskoczony. Te słowa na pewno nie mogły być skierowane do nikogo innego, ale sens ich nie docierał w pełni do niego, dopóki nie zdał sobie sprawy, że Harry był pewien, że był jakimś cholernym klechą jeszcze kilka dni wcześniej. Oczywiście jego ubiór bywał mylący, ale wyobraźnia chłopaka nie znała ewidentnie granic. 

\- Sądzisz, że jesteś grabarzem? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. 

Kot spoglądał na niego przez szybę. 

Śmiech zamarł w ustach Harry'ego niemal od razu. 

\- Uhm – zaczął niepewnie chłopak. – Ron mówił, że się ciebie boi. 

Severus nie potrafił nie wytrzeszczyć oczu. 

\- Weasley boi się kotów, księży i grabarzy? – spytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Jestem jego nauczycielem chemii – poinformował Harry'ego, który zaczerwienił się nagle wściekle.

– Na czarnym nie widać plan z roztworu nadmanganianu potasu – dodał. – Banda zidiociałych uczniów co roku wylewa na mnie jakiś litr, gdy próbują nie podpalić szkoły. 

Harry spoglądał na niego tymi swoimi wielkimi oczami, w których pojawiało się coraz większe zażenowanie. Kot w jego rękach, próbował się wyrwać, ale chłopak trzymał go naprawdę mocno. 

Wpatrywali się w siebie i Severus nie wiedział, który z nich ruszył do przodu jako pierwszy. Balkony nie były od siebie jakoś bardzo oddalone, ale i tak musiał się wychylić, żeby pocałować chłopaka, a ciche miauknięcie za nim utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że jego kot nie chce żadnego obcego kota, ani tym bardziej drugiego człowieka. 

\- Och zamknij się. Jakbyś się nie cieszył z drugiej pary sznurówek w butach do gryzienia – warknął nie odwracając się nawet w stronę zwierzaka. 

Miauczenie niemal natychmiast ustało.

_  
* cmentarz w Londynie


End file.
